The Legend Of Robin Hood
by Hibernia12
Summary: Will must flee to Hibernia to escape bounty hunters. He must travel under an assumed name, Robin Hood. How did u think the legends all started? I do not own anything. I just love these stories.
1. Chapter 1

Will charged through the gates of castle Araluen, wide eyed, just like he'd seen a ghost. His shaggy horse, Tug, panting and sweating, was dong his best to get away from the imminent danger behind them.

"Almost there Tug." Will whispered to his beloved horse. He then shouted to the guards, "Close The Gates! Now!"

The guards, very confused, quickly shut the gates and lowered the portcullis. A signal horn sounded from the watch tower.

"It's time." Will thought to himself. He then saw his mentor, Halt, and his best friend, Horace, striding towards him with stern faces.. Will's childhood sweetheart, Alyss, walked gracefully, between them.

"Will!" Horace called, "What is going on? you look like you've been tot Picta and back in an hour."

"Marauders, from Picta, followed me here after i accidentally set fire to their king's castle. They are a day behind me." Will explained between pants.

"Don't waste any time getting results do you?" chided Halt.

"Well I'm just glad you're safe and sound now." Alyss said with concern.

"Do the Scotti hold grudges? I do hope not." asked Will worriedly. For 21 and the best shot in the Ranger Corps, Will was stil scared of a lot of things. Like marauders for instance.

"They hold them alright. And for great lengths of time too." stated King Duncan of Araluen. The whole courtyard bowed. His daughter Cassandra, Evanlyn to her good friends, followed close behind.

"Oh no. They probably have a bounty on his head already." commented Horace. "You are not safe in Araluen Will.

"I know. I just... I cant bear leaving you all here to deal with my problems." Will explained.

"Don't worry about them. Dad can talk any one into doing anything and himself out of any situation." Evanlyn piped in.

"Not really Cassie." the king added, "But I will do my best."

"Right! Will shall go to Hibernia and stay with my cousin, the king of Clonmel." Halt summarized.

"Not that we have to like it. " complained Horace. "but it is for your own safety Will."

"I know. I will leave for the coast at first light. The sooner the better. That way I can get all my things together with plenty of time." Will added dejectedly.

"You should travel with an alias. Something not too common. Something that people won't look into, or if they do, they won't find anything accept what Will gives himself." said Alyss putting her best foot forward knowing she couldn't win this battle.

"How about...Thomas Branson?" suggested Horace thinking of his father's first man me and his uncle's last.

"No that's too common. Anyone could be Thomas Branson." added Halt, " Robin Hood sounds like a good one. Many arguments? No? Good. It's settled. Now I have to use the privy. Excuse me."

"Typical Halt." Wil added with a smile.

Everyone laughed at Halt's mild-mannered behaviour and attempt to lighten the mood.

Horace, Will, Alyss, and Evanlyn all went up too the castle too prepare Will's things. Most Rangers keep an extra set of s emergency supplies at Castle Araluen, just in case. This is what Will used now.

"I'm going to have to leave Tug behind. He is too noticeable as a Ranger horse. It breaks my heart but it must be done." Will stated bluntly.

"I will care for him and Ebony too. They will not be neglected." Alyss offeredas she handed him a medium sized bottle of dark liquid. "and here. This is a bottle of hair dye. U should use it the next time you have a chance. To disguise yourself more."

Ebony was Will's dog. Her mother, shadow was way off in Norgate fief living with a healer named Malcom who had saved Will's life on occasion.

"Thank you Alyss." Will replied gratefully.

With sadness hanging in the atmosphere, there was no feast in the castle. It was a morbid evening for all.

-so? How was it? Should I write more?


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a little short but I needed a chapter where Will leaves and he gets Kicker. Enjoy!

There was not a dry eye in the small party who gathered at the side door off Castle Araluen. King Duncan had decided it was better for Will to not be seen leaving just in case there was a spy around.

"Be safe." Alyss managed to choke out.

"I will, and you take care of yourself." Will responded playfully.

"Remember, use your head, it won't do to have you acting stupidly." Halt warned

"and remember to call yourself Robin Hood. Wouldn't want you exposing yourself and getting killed." Evanlyn warned with a smile.

Horace finally came to give his farewells. "Good bye Will. Be safe and act smart."

"thanks Horace." will smiled gratefully, "but, where's my horse?"

"I realized you needed one last night since you weren't taking Tug. So I decided you should take Kicker." Horace offered, "you know him, and he knows you. works out."

"I don't know what too say." Will stammered as Alyss brought Kicker, Horace's battle horse, out. " thank you so much Horace! From the bottom of my heart! I won't let anything happen too him." the two friends embraced.

Will swung astride Kicker and with one final wave, and "good bye" he was off. Not too return for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days of riding were smooth and uneventful, save for the fact that Will had to stay off the road and away from other people for the most part. And if he had to talk to someone, he wore his hood up and used the name Robin Hood-only if absolutely necessary.

Will finally decided that he needed some home cooked food and a soft bed. He stopped off at a little town called Nettlestone near the coast of Araluen.

It was a comfortable place with an inn, blacksmith, and all the necessary trades of a town. Will located the inn fairly easily as it was the only two story building in the village. He walked in to the smell of cooking food and the warmth of a fire burning in the hearth.

"What can I get you traveller? A nice meal and a tankard of ale?" asked the barkeeper cheerfully.

"A hot meal and a place to stay for the night." Will responded kindly.

"Alright! My names Brenon. Bren for short." Chimed the barkeeper offering his hand.

"I'm Hood, Robin Hood." Said Will grasping the mans hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Hood."

With that Will took a seat at a corner table. He unconsciously sat withis is back to the wall , but thought it might look a weird or suspicious so he sat sideways to the restof the room. The serving girl presented his meal and Will ate hungrily. The food he had with him was decent enough but didn't beat the goodness of a home cooked meal.

in the morning after a good nights sleep in the inn, Will headed off once more. After about an hour of riding he heard a Likud petrified scream. Will galloped towards the yell and saw a family being robbed and harassed by a group of highway robber. Thankfully they Didn't notice him approach.

"Please, you can have our money, but leave us be." Pleaded the man who seemed to be the father and husband of the woman and little boy.

"Oh don't worry, we will. Just as soon as we are finished here." Said the ring leader Of the gang.

Will was furious. Innocent people being harassed for no reason other than money.

"I think weare done here. And just to be sure you don't send any soldiers after us, we will take one more thing." The ringleader said as he grabbed the little boy by the arm and started pulling him away.

"No! You can't!" screamed the mother. The father looked like he was going to tear the man to pieces.

Will had had enough. He galloped over and stood between the man's horse and the man and the boy.

"Let him go and maybe I will let you live." Will demanded coldly.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" the man chided. Will had forsaken his mottled cloak for a plain green one, so his identity as a ranger was unknown.

"First I'm going to shoot you, then I will give these people back their son and possessions." Will explained dryly.

"How are you going to shoot me, without shooting the boy first?" The man asked as he moved the boyinfront of him with a knife at his throat. The mother let out a squeal off right and the father tried to move forward but the gang members stopped him.

"Let him go. He is not you enemy." Will attempted to reason with him.

"I know, but you are. And what might you be called anyway?" the leader asked slyly.

"My name is Robin Hood." Will said politely trying to keep his impatience with the man at bay for the boys sake.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Maybe. If you want it too." Will then drew an arrow and shot the man in the arm causing him to drop the knife and cry out. He did not however let go of the boy. Wll deftly dismounted and strode over to him. The other gaming members were too stunned by the strangers skill with a bow to do anything. Will then hit the ringleader in the temple with the hilt of his saxe knife. The man slumped to the ground unconscious and the little boy ran to his parents. The other gang members having regained their senses, moved to circle Will. Will drew an arrow, aimed then fired 3 times in less than a heartbeat. He hit one of the gang's a sword arm, another member's lower calf and the last member's upper thigh.

"That should teach you a lesson about robbing an innocent family." Will said angrily as he spit on the ground.

As the gang members were writhing in pain, Will managed to tie them all up.

"Thank you stranger, for saving my son and family." The father said to Will.

"Please sir, would you like some food before you set off again?" The mother asked

"That would be lovely." Will caved.

My name is Shannon, this is my husband James, and our son, Peter." Shannon explained.

"My name is Robin Hood." Will said.

"Nice to meet you mr. Hood. Thank you again for coming to our aid." James said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. It was no problem." Will said taking the offered hand. "And please call me Robin."

"Okay Robin. Would you like some stew? Shannon here is the best cook in Highcliff fief." James said cheerily.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. Do you know any place where I can put some of this dye in my hair?" Will asked.

"Yes there is a little stream just inside the tree line. Peter, will you show mr. Robin where it is?" Shannon instructed.

"Yes mother." Peter replied. Peter and Will walked into the trees.

"So how old are you Peter?" Will asked trying to relieve the tension.

"8 years old" Peter said proudly, "I will be 9 next month."

"8! Wow, you're almost a man now." Will replied with a chuckle.

Peter smiled widely to himself. After will was done dying his hair, Peter asked an intriguing question.

"Why are you dying your hair?"

"Because, some people might not like that I helped you and ding my hair will make it harder for them to recognize me." Will responded mildly.

"Oh! I won't tell." Peter said seriously.

The two strolled back to Shannon and James and their wagon. Shannon had a delicious stew brewing and James was feeding the horses.

"Woah! Nice hair!" James exclaimed. "I won't ask why because I don't want to know."

"Thank you. I don't like people stealing from innocent people. It's sickening." Will said bluntly.

"Well thank you again for helping us Robin."Shannon piped in.

"It's no problem." Will responded. The family and their guest ate the food and non spoke for they were busy eating.

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Robin Hood or Rangers Apprentice. I only own Shannon, James, Peter and some OC's. Warning: bad guys strip down to their underwear. **

**Also, I may have spelled the kings name wrong. It's Halts cousin from The Kings Of Clonmel. **

Will decided it was best if he not stay the night and move on. Shannon, James and Peter were going in the opposite direction and said their goodbyes. Will thought he should deal with the gang the way Halt would. He untied them and told them to remove their clothing and shoes.

"What? Why?" Complained the leader.

"Because I said so." Will said plainly. Some of the men had difficulty what with their injuries and all. They finally all managed to strip down to their underwear.

"Good. Now go. Get out of here. And don't cross me again! Understand?" Will warned.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now beat it! All but you sir." Will said pointing to the leader. As the other gang members ran off, Will grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and the arm and dragged him towards the stream.

"What's your name?" Will asked casually. His relaxed attitude unnerved the leader.

"Sean Dartangan." He answered shakily.

"Can you swim Sean."

"A little."

"Good." And with that Will half threw half shoved Sean Dartangan into the icy stream. "Now scram peewee! And don't let me catch you doing something criminal again." Will warned.

Sean Dartangan nodded rapidly then scurried off.

'That takes care of that.' Will thought to himself, ' Now to actually get to Hibernia before there is a price on my alias as well'

After a few more days of un eventful riding, Will reached the coast of Araluen. Will finally found a ferried who was willing to ferry him to Hibernia and was not overpriced.

"Would you be willing to take me to Hibernia? Clonmel to be exact." Will asked cheerily.

"Sure. It's 2 crowns to go there and 3 crowns to come back." The ferry man said, "The name's Elas, Jack Elas. What's yours friend?"

"Robin Hood." Will responded.

"Wait, are you the guy who saved that family from some bandits?" Jack asked wide eyed.

"What if I am?"

"Nothing. It's just that story is all over the coast. You had better put your hood up mate." Jack suggested.

"Okay." Will complied, pulling up his hood. 'Crap! Now my name is all over. I had better be careful who I talk to.' Will thought to himself.

"I'm ready to go when you are. Not much business lately." Jack said after a short pause.

"Why is that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the rumours of people overthrowing the king's throne."

"Where is king Shaun? What is he doing about this?"

"The king is away settling a war between Alpina and Aslava. They asked him too."

"Oh!" Will was surprised. The king _asked_ to go settle a dispute in a section of the world completely opposite from him. Bizarre. Plus his lodging was gone, and no one would believe that he had been invited, so-to-speak. He decided to go anyway and see what he could do to fix the problem. "Well I will go anyway and see what goes on."

"Alright. Ready when you are."

"Are yo unable to take my horse?"

"Oh sure. I am the only ship around who takes horses. He'll be comfortable."

With that, Will boarded with Kicker and they were off to Hibernia within a half hour.

*****(AN: this part might get a little cheesy, but I needed a situation in which Will flees to the forest)**

Will had never been good on ships but he endured it alright. Jack would look at his slightly green face and chuckle. When Will asked him about it he said,

"You look like death sucking on a bad lemon."

"Well my uncle looks even worse on board ships." Responded Will referring to Halt.

"He must look like death sucking on 2 lemons." Jake laughed. Will just shook his head and looked to the horizon.

It didn't take long for them too arrive at a port in Hibernia. Will got off, paid Jack then started making his way to king Shaun's castle to see if he was welcome.

Halfway there however, he heard a disturbance on the road ahead. Will cantered up a little further to see if he could find it. When he crested the hill, he saw before him a farmhouse with its barn roof on fire. He raced down the hill to help. He discovered that the source of the fire was a band of soldiers bearing the king's crest, but one who was in all black. The family who's barn was on fire attempting to put out the flames. The soldiers just stood there laughing.

Will approached and aided them. Eventually they put out the flames before it spread too far. The family thanked Will, but the soldiers strode over and said,

"Who are you? What gives you the right to interrupt discipline?" said the man in black.

"And what gives you the right to destroy this family's livelihood?" Will responded coolly. The man was taken aback by the strangers words.

"I have every right. I am Guy of Gisborne. Right hand man to the steward of Clonmel."

"Right hand man eh. Well you can go tell your steward that I will not tolerate this."

"Alright. Now that is your name? So that I may but a label on the bounty." Guy said coldly.

"Bounty? Have I done something wrong?"

"You have insulted the steward and me, interrupted discipline and I don't like you."

"What discipline? I saw oppression."

"They didn't pay their taxes."

"That is no reason."

"Yes it is...now. You had better run pretty boy, before I run you through."

"We'll then I guess I'm not welcome at the castle then." Will thought aloud.

"Nope, now your name." Guy said growing angrier.

"My name is Robin Hood."

"Then flee Robin Hood. Flee into the forest like an outlaw. Because that is what you are. There is now a bounty on your head." Guy said cruelly.

With that Will mounted Kicker, saluted sarcastically, and said to the family nearby,

"Remember me, and tell people that Robin Hood will free them of the evident overthrow of the throne And bring peace to Clonmel until the king returns."

Will rode off into the forest, not looking back and confident they would relay his message.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: this chapter is based off of a scene from the old Robin Hood movie with Kevin Costner. It's almost identical. I do not own Robin Hood or rangers apprentice. **

Will had been riding for days and was getting tired of trees.** (AN: I know that this isn't really true, but I needed something funny in this one.) **

"Trees, trees, everything trees. Oh look, more trees." He said to himself. "Wow talking to yourself, you must be bored."

Will soon reached a river and stopped for a drink. He tried to cross but suddenly a rope appeared out of nowhere tripping him. He fell flat on his derrière now soaking west. A sing song voice came from the trees,

"There was a rich man from Nottingham, who tried to cross the river, what a dope he tripped on a rope! Now look at him shiver."

"I'm not even from Nottingham, nor am I rich." Will exclaimed very annoyed. Just then a whole group of men came from the trees. (a group meaning 5). They took hold of Kicker's bridle and the biggest one said,

"No one comes through our forest without paying a tax."

"Tax? To whom?"

"To us. We who rule the forest."

"Outlaws eh. Well I am as much an outlaw as you."

"I don't believe you." Said the one who tripped him.

"Neither do I." Said the bit man. "Escort him to the bank and we will see if he is one of us."

will was outnumbered and his bow was still on Kicker. 'Stupid of me.' Thought Will. He was led too the bank by the one who tripped him. The big help brought out a knife rather like a saxe knife And stood in a challenge position. Will drew his own.

"First one to draw blood? I don't enjoy killing."

"Fine by me." The big man said.

They started sparring. Will, trained in this, blocked and parried the man's attacks. Will then went on the offensive, hounding his opponent with swings and jabs. Will swung under his guard and swiped his opponents leg. They stopped to see if many blood had been drawn.

"Looks like you win mate." The big man said when he saw blood start to trickle down his leg.

"Thank you. My name is Robin Hood." Will David being a good sport about it, and sticking out his hand.

"John Little. Or you can call me Little John." Little John said grasping his hand. "The one who tripped you is Will Scarlet, and the one next to him is Much. Over there by you horse is Allan A Dale and Roy White." John said fighting introductions.

"Pleased to meet you all. Now I would like my horse please." Will said with a smile.

"No problem. Would you like to join us mate?" Little John offered motioning for Allan and Roy to bring the horse over.

"Yes I think so." Will said thinking 'they help my cause for stability' "I actually think I will be your leader."

"Fine by me. We could use one." John said cheerily.

And so the name Robin Hood was added to the gang of outlaws.

**AN: sorry for the late update. I know little John accepts his leadership a little easily but I needed simplicity in this one. I don't like confusion. Lol. Please read and review. The next one will be short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the late update. i like to keep ahead of my posting and im trying to write chapter 7 and im at a writers block. ugh! also, my summer has been very busy so far. i have had very little access to my computer or ipad. :/ **

**This chapter is really short. but i needed a chapter that introduces the bad guys. **

Back in the castle, Guy of Gisbourne had already told the steward of Robin Hood and how he had put a price on his head.

"Not too high I hope." the steward said as if he didnt care.

"No sir. But high enough to be tempting to the peasants." Gisbourne said.

"Good. Now the black nights are coming in 3 days. I want the taxes raised in that time to accomodate to their price."

"As you wish my Lord." Gisbourne said. The steward shooed him away and his mind went to this new outlaw.'I wonder if he'll be trouble?' he thought to himself.

Little did he know just how much trouble Robin Hood would cause.

**AN: again sorry for the length. the next one will be longer. please review. reviews make me happy. also, if you send in names, i will try to add them in my story as villagers or black nights. you can choose. just put it your review. :)**


	7. On hold

This story it's kinda on hold for a bit. I have major writers block. My friend gave me an idea but school has started and grade 11 is gunna be crazy. I'm so sorry. You guys can continue if you want, just let me know, and I will advertise it.


End file.
